


The proposal

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe
Summary: Thanks for reading this short little adrienette drabble. I hoped you like it ❤





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien felt himself shrink under Marinette's gaze. She stared at him disgustedly from her desk chair. He was sprawled on her bed in a very uncomfortable position. He scrambled to compose himself. He waved sheepishly at her and chuckled.

"H- hey princess."

"No."

"Wh- what?"

"No. Get out. Chat this day has been a real fucking shit show, I am really not in the mood right now."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. Yes! First, at work a whole batch of fabrics got ruined and taken out of my paycheck and then I had to have a meeting with Chloe Bougeois of all people! I had a lunch date with my boyfriend, but he had stupid modelling job and I had to spend the whole hour alone. My best friend refuses to talk to me because I said I hate her boyfriend, because he is clearly using her. And to top it all of I had to break into my own house because I left my keys at home."

Adrien was silent. He didn't think it would be to big of a deal when he had blown her off earlier, but then he also didn't think anyone could have as shit a day as her.

"I'm sorry."

Marinette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She turned back and did her best to muster up a smile.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so harsh. So, is there anything you wanted to talk about kitty?"

Marinette made her way over to Adrien and gave him a consolation chin scratch, enjoying the way he purred. Adrien leaned over and whispered quietly in her ear.

"I'm proposing tomorrow."

Marinette leant back in surpise. 

"Oh. I didn't know you even had a girlfriend. Are- is it ladybug?"

Adrien laughed, mostly to cover up the pain of his past heartbreak. Partly because he remembered how sure he was that they would be together, that they were soul mates.

"No, no. I- she's amazing. She's so kind and thoughtful and she helps anyone who needs it. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love her. She completes me, you know?"

Adrien hoped to God she'd agree. Maybe she'd got that dreamy look she gets when she's thinking about something she particularly likes. Maybe she'd blush and bite her lip. Maybe she'd just smile fondly, remembering past dates and first kisses. He didn't expect her to laugh loudly in his face.

"Wow! You have got it bad! Tell me do you practice kissing your pillow and pretend it's her? So, who's the lucky girl?"

Adrien tensed. And not just because he may have practised on his pillow more than a few times. 

"I- I can't! You could figure out my secret identity! Yeah! I can't, not allowed."

"Wow, since when were you so responsible? I'm impressed."

Marinette smirked and leant back onto her oversized cat plushie. Adrien had to fight the impulse to kiss the smirk right off her face. 

"So . . . Why are you telling me?"

"Well, I don't really have a plan for tomorrow, so I was wondering if you could help me?"

Marinette raised her eye at Adrien's hopeful smile and huffed.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to plan the proposal for some girl I've never even met before?"

"Yes please. I don't need you to plan the whole thing, but maybe of you tell me what you'd want, it'd give me some ideas."

Marinette paused, trying to make it seem like she hadn't thought of this exact moment for the past five years.

"Well, I guess by the Seine would be the most romantic. Maybe even on the river itself. And he would give me a bouquet of my favourite flowers and then get down on one knee and ask me to be his wife. I wouldn't need to say yes, I would kiss him and he would just know that I loved him."

Marinette sighed dreamily, a light blush blooming on her cheeks. She imagined Adrien's hopeful face illuminated by candlelight, tulips in one hand and a ring glinting in the other. Adrien tapped his chin thoughtfully. Surely he could pull this off? It might be a bit tight, but he could do it. He would do anything for Marinette. 

"Thanks mari, this was all very helpful."

He gave her quick salute, before jumping out the window and bounding home.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette walked along the river, slightly confused. Adrien had texted her that afternoon, telling her to meet him by the river. He had, however, neglected to tell her exactly where on the river. When she finally found him, he was surrounded by yellow tulips, her favourite flowers, and candles illuminated the dark night, reflecting prettily off the water and a ruby ring glinted in his hand. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit and Marinette was suddenly painfully aware of her casual work clothes. He stood up to meet Marinette and took one of her hands in his.

"Marinette, will you be my wife?"

Marinette stood for a moment, in awe. It was exactly how she had imagined it. Tulips and candles and the Seine. She didn't understand how perfect it actually was. The only person she had ever told her dream proposal was-

"Kitty?"

The word came out quiet and hopeful. Marinette stared into his eyes hoping for some kind of verification. Adrien nodded, he looked up at Marinette and smiled nervously.

"Surprise?"

He smiled weakly, before looking slightly anxious. Marinette flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips passionately against his. Tears of happiness seaped out of her eyes and for a moment she couldn't believe just how lucky she was. She stepped back and held out her hand, Adrien carefully slipped the ring into her finger and she appreciated the way it shined in the light. Marinette looked up at Adrien and smiled, before kissing him lovingly on the lips. She poured as much of her love and adoration and happiness into the kiss as she could, hoping it would say everything she couldn't.

"Wow, ok, that was really not how I was expecting today to go. I- I love you Adrien, I love you so, so much."

"I love you too Marinette, you are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Adrien kissed Marinette again, gentler this time and slipped his arms around her waist. She leant her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. They stayed this way for some time, staring out a glittering waters of the Seine, wrapped in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short little adrienette drabble. I hoped you like it ❤


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower waiting for her new fiancee. Of course he didn't know he was her fiancee, but he would in time. She had purposefully left her ring on the outside of her suit, hoping that it might catch the eye of a certain cat. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice when he landed beside her. 

"Good evening M'lady, isn't it a fine night to watch the stars?"

Marinette bit back a laugh at her future husband's antics. She leant back on her hands, trying to make the left as noticable as possible, but the dumb cat didn't see.

"Evening Ad- Chat! Um, had a good day?"

Adrien laughed, a loud hearty laugh that echoed off into the night.

"I've had the best day! The woman I love has agreed to be my wife! Ladybug I think I might be the happiest man on Earth!"

Marinette was glad when he brought her into a bone- crushing hug as it gave her a chance to hide her tears. When he drew away, Marinette placed her hand over her mouth in mock surprise, making sure that the light caught the ring just right.

"That's great Chat, I'm happy for you."

"You know, it's funny, but I got her a ring just . . . Like . . . That."

Adrien dragged his gaze up to meet her eyes, his face drawn tight in confusion. He began mumbling things under his breath, trying to make sense of the situation whilst continuously skipping over the obvious. Eventually, Marinette decided he needed some help.

"Oh My God! Adrien it's me! Marinette! I'm your fiancee!"

Adrien almost fell off the ledge. He stared at Marinette, he stared so long that she began to feel something was wrong. 

"What? What's wrong? Is there something on my face? Is there something on my ring?"

She emphasized ring in a sing- songey voice and waved her hand in his face. Yet still Adrien did not move.

"Marinette. Mari. Nettie. You're ladybug?!"

"Um . . . yes? Why, is it- is it a problem?"

"No! No, I just, i can't believe i was lucky enough to fall for you twice."

At that point, Adrien pulled Marinette towards him and kissed her lovingly. When he pulled away, he whispered just quietly for her to hear, "I love you, M'lady."


End file.
